Rikishi Stinkface s Days
by Crappywriter123
Summary: recopilatorio sobre los ultimos momentos de las victimas de Rikishi


_**Rikishi y el ladron**_

Rikishi se econtraba de viaje por la carretera, cuando ya habia anochecido rikishi se dirigio

a un motel para poder pasar unos dias, antes de su proximo encuentro, dentro de una semana,

cuando fue donde se registraba ahi se encontraba dos hombres,

el primero parecia tener entre 50 y 60 años, con sobre peso unos grandes anteojos tenia muy poco pelo

solo vestia un viejo pantalaon y su camiseta interior con tirantes, el parecia ser el gerente del hotel

y a su ladose habia un hombre un poco mas bajo que el, estaba casi calvo, solo con un poco de cabello

alrededor de

su calva, vestia una camisa amarilla un pantalon cafe y tenia en la mano una botella envuelta en papel

Rikishi: quiero un habtacion

genrente: por unas horas, unos dias, dame una pista hombre.

Rikishi:oh sera por un par de dias.

gerente: solo sera tu?

Rikishi: Si, solo yo.

gerente: seran 20 dolares.

gerente: este lugar no esta en las mejores condiciones, pero es un lugar descente.

Rikishi. gracias hombre.

Rikishi toma un puñado de dolares dejando atonito al hombre que se encontraba junto al dueño del hotel

Rikishi: Gracias hombre.

O'Donovan: viste eso Lou, ese sujeto tenia un buen fajo de dolares, debian ser mas de 1000 dolares

Dueño del hotel: crei que te referias de su trasero, esa cosa es tan grande que tal vez rompa el retrete

de su habitacion.

despues de instalarse en su habitacion, rikishi bajo las escaleras hacia el corredor, donde aun los 2

hombres se encontraban viendo una pelea de Box por television.

Rikishi:Hay algun lugar para comerpor aqui?

Lou: espero no busques algo elegante por aqui

Rikishi: no, solo algo rapido, hamburgesas, pizzas

Lou: por aqui tenemos mucho de esos

O'Donovan: hay uno por aqui cruzando la calle

Rikishi: Gracias.

cuando rikishi partio o´donnel pudo ver nuevamente como rikishi sacaba unos dolares de sus bolsillos

traseros.

despues de unos cuantos minutos escucharon como Rikishi regresaba,quedando boquiabiertos por la enorme

cantidad de hamburgesas y maltedas con las que llego.

Lou: realmente debes estar hambriento o es lo normal que comes

Rikishi: huh?

O'Donovan: te vas a comer todo eso tu solo?

Rikishi: Si.

O'Donovan: pero eso es... asqueroso

Rikishi: olvide las llaves en mi habitacion,me da otra copia

Lou: Claro, pero no olvides regresarlas.

Rikishi: Claro (sube las escaleras)

mientras lou, se agachaba a recoger un pluma que se le cayo, O'Donovan nuevamente fijo su mirada

en el pantalon de rikishi, donde guardaba su dinero.

en la mañana siguiente O'Donovan se acerco en cunclillas hacia la puerta de la habitacion de Rikishi

asomandse por la perilla donde alcanzo a ver como rikishi se subia el pantalon, viendo su enorme

retaguardia. ante tal vista O'Donovan, se sorprendio y se hecho para atras, pero perdio el equilibrio

y cae sobre su trasero. de inmediato Rikishi abre la puerta y ve a O´donnel en el piso.

O'Donovan: se me cayo un lente de contacto por aqui..

Rikishi solo cerro la puerta, bajo y salio rumbo a la tienda de hamburgesas. no sin antes dejar la copia

de la llave de su habitacion en la repisa de la recepcion, un ves esto o´donnel, espero que rikishi

saliera del edificio y la tomo rapidamente. cuando se aproximaba al ultimo piso que era donde

se encontraba la habitacion de rikishi, se detuvo al ver que lou y otra persona intentaban reparar el aire

acondicionado, ya que habia una enorme ola de calor y varioa inquilinos ya se habia quejado. asi que

O'Donovan dio media vuelta antes de que lou lo viera y fue a su habitacion a esperar hasta que el tecnico

y

lou se fueran. pero unos minutos mas tarde vio a Rikishi volver con su habitual descomunal bolsa de comida

asi que se tuvo que resignar hasta horas mas tarde.

esa noche rikishi salio de su habtacion con una maleta para ir al gimnasio, ya que partiria el dia de

mañana hacia el estadio donde tendria su combate y queria entrar en calor. asi que el viejo oO'Donovan,

espero hasta que se fuera y salio rumbo a la habitacion de Rikishi pero fue interceptado por Lou en el

pasillo.

Lou: hey don, no te he visto en todo el dia

O'Donovan: o si mmm, he estado en el cuarto descansando

Lou: esta noche hay juego quieres verlo en recepcion.

oO'Donovan: oh, creo que esta noche paso lou, no me siento muy bien y mejor dormire un poco

Lou: vamos , don primero el tecnico no pudo reprar el aire acondicionado ahora tu tambien fallas

O'Donovan: lo siento amigo, pero de verdad estoy muy enfermo, y solo quiero descansar

Lou: esta bien don, descansa (baja)

una vez que llego al ultimo piso tuvo que esperar hasta que una pareja que se encontraba en el pasillo

terminara de besarse y abrazarse, fueron los 25 min mas largos de su vida.

pero una vez que la joven parejo entro a su habitacion, don sin hacer el mayor ruido posible entro

y solo vio la habitacion de Rikishi con un gran desorden y las gigantescas bolsas de toda la comida,

y ese horrible calor, asi que penso y reviso en todos los lugares que se le ocurrieran, termino

revisando toda la habitacion, excepto por, un canasto dentro de su ropero donde rikishi guardaba

su ropa de lucha (tangas) en un principio, don queria abstenerse, pero la avaricia le gano y empezo

a revisar intentando no vomitar por el olor, cuando escucho que alguien estaba frente a la puerta

intentando abrir la puerta, asi que en medio del panico se encerro en el closet junto a la canasta de

las tangas, intentando aguantar la respiracion y el calor, rikishi habia entrado estaba con su atuendo del

gimnasio cuando noto algo raro, asi que cerro el puerta con seguro,

se puso su tanga que usa cuando lucha y en su ipod con el volumen al maximo puso U look fly today,

entonces se acerco y vio a o´donnel saliendo en sobre sus rodillas.

O'Donovan: hey amigo, yo...

don intento correr pero rikishi lo derrumbo con gran facilidad, una y otra vez hasta

Rikishi: creias que podrias robarle al gran kish

O'Donovan: perdon, perdon no lo volvere a hacer.

Rikishi: yo me asegurare de eso

rikishi lo tomo del cuello lo levanto y que finalmente le hizo un chokeslam

ya todo adolorido por los azotes y sudando por el calor cayo en un sofa puff que estaba en la habitacion

solo pudo eaccionar cuando vio las enormes nalgas de rikishi frente a si cara, don grito

con todas sus fuerzas que lo ayudaran mientras rikishi se arremangaba el calzon, pero era inutil sus

gritos no podian ser escuchados por la musica a todo volumen, y cuando intento girtar por lou,

se dio cuenta que cometio un enorme error el trasero de rikishi se avalanzo sobre su cara y por tener la

boca abierta al intentar pedir ayuda, ahra tenia un poco de culo en su boca, el intento separar con todas

sus fuerzas

ese trasero de su rostro, pero rikishi usaba su enorme culo para mantener la nariz y boca del pobre

hombre directamente bajo su culo.

rikishi seguia moviendo su trasero en la cara del hombre quien cuando intentaba gritar por ayuda solo

se ahogaba por las enormes montañas de carne sudorosas que tenia en su cara, pero ya no podia sopotar tal

calor y olor

pensando que pronto rikishi terminaria decidio aguntar la respiracion pero fallo, asi que rikisi se

levnato dejando

al pobre infeliz dar un respiro de aire pero de inmediato rikishi volvio sentarse, don no podia creer que

rikishi

pudiera seguir despues de ya casi 10 min, una vez mas retiro su trasero lo suficiente

para que don pudiera dar un trago mas de aire durante unos segundos, y nuevamente se volvio a sentar

sobre su cara pero esta vez ya no movia el trasero, esta vez inmobil, mientras

don se econtraba en esa posicion cerro los ojos y entonces pudo notar oleres que nunca se habia imaginado

todas esas hamburgesas y malteada podia olerlas como si se encontraran frente a el,don ya no tenia fuerzas

para continuar y se dio cuenta que rikishi tampoco, pero alnotar que rikishi no se moveria don

ya resignado solo decidio relajarse y respirar profundo.

ya en la mañana siguinte rikishi salio de su habitacion pero antes de irse le dio a Lou una gigantesca

propina, ya lou subio despues de unos minutos a revisar la habitacion y noto un desagradable olor

ahi pudo ver como su viejo amigo don se encontraba totalmente palido y tieso, primero penso en

llamar a la policia pero... este lugar maloliente, infestado de insectos y ratas era todo lo que tenia

y no necesitaba de una mala publicidad, ademas... este motel es un lugar descente.


End file.
